wowwikifandomcom_no-20200214-history
Orgrim Doomhammer
Orgrim Doomhammer, også kjent som Dolkeren, var Warchief over Horden under slutten av Første Krig og hele Andre Krig. Byen Orgrimmar er oppkalt etter ham. Biografi Rise of the Horde Orgrim av Blackrock klanen og Durotan av Frostwolf'ene møttes da de begge snek seg ut fra teltene sine under Kosh'harg festivalen i Nagrand. De to snek seg ut etter leggetid for å høre på deres klansmenn snakke, bare for å bli veldig skuffet. De bestemte seg for heller å bruke natten på å utfordre hverandre, og dannet snart et vennskap som brøt med tradisjonene til Blackrock og Frostwolf klanene de tilhørte, selv om det ikke var forbudt. Under et løp i Terokkar Forest, snublet de over en rasende ogre, og i et siste utbrudd av energi, løp de for livet. Ut av ingensteds, kom en brigade av draenei og reddet dem, og de brukte resten av dagen med Restalaan, og diskuterte med Velen. De to vennene skiltes aldri, ikke engang da Orgrim's far døde og han fikk posisjonen som eier av Doomhammer og ble nestkommanderende til den mektige Blackhand Ødeleggeren, og Durotan ble høvding selv da hans far ble drept av Gronn. Selv om Orgrim egentlig var imot krigen mot draenei, fulgte han Blackhand's ordre, og ga til og med etter til blodtørsten Gul'dan skapte. Men, som Durotan, begynte han å lure på om de hadde blirt manipulert. Han var en av de få som ikke drakk blodet til Mannoroth, Hevdende at det ville være være uforskammet å drikke av det samme som en Warchief og høvdingene. Selv om Blackhand var istand til å tro på denne unnskyldningen, var ikke Gul'dan, og han merket seg Orgrim fra det punktet. Manualen for ''Beyond the Dark Portal antyder at Orgrim steg til makten gjennom Thunderlord Klanen, men dette ser ut til å ha blitt forandret, ettersom han blir beskrevet som en Blackrock gjennom hele '' Rise of the Horde''. Den Første og Andre Krig Doomhammer var en av Blackhand's mest betrodde, og ledet flere av kampene mot Kongedømmet av Azeroth, men da Gul'dan falt inn i koma, som prøvde å få ut hemmeligheter fra hodet til den døende Medivh, tok Orgrim denne sjensen tilmakt ved å drepe sin Warchief, og så mange necrolyter og warlock'er som han kunne. Doomhammer fanget også Garona og torturerte ut av henne tilholdsstedet til Shadow Council. Imotsetning til Blackhand, ville ikke Doomhammer være en marionett for Gul'dan og hans Shadow Council. Da Gul'dan våknet, fant han ut at Warchief'en hadde ødelagt Shadow Council - bannlysende Warlock kasten som forrædere og hadde allerede henrettet de fleste - og ville nådrepe ham også. Beende ved Doomhammer's føtter, minnet Gul'dan ham på at uten Shadow Council var han den siste store kasteren i Horden. Warlock'en lovte ham en arme av mektige krigere, lojale til Warchief'en: death knightene. Doomhammer godtok umiddelbart, til tross for sterk mistanke om Gul'dan forræderi. Han hadde rett om dette; da Horden var klar til å sette i gang et massivt angrep mot Lordaeron, forlot Gul'dan's Stormreaver Klan og Cho'gall's Twilight's Hammer, og alle lojale til warlock'en, Horden og satteseil mot sør. Etter ham til Tomb of Sargeras, møtte Orgrim og hans Blackrock Klan både Stormreaver og Twilight's Hammer styrkene. Gul'dan og hans warlock'er kom inn i Tomb of Sargeras, men ble drept av demonene på innsiden. Svekket av Gul'dan's forræderi, ble Doomhammer tvunget til å trekke seg tilbake fra hovedstaden til Lordaeron og til hans fort i Blackrock Spire. Der kjempet han denn siste kampen i Andre Krig mot Alliansen av Lordaeron, hvor han ledet stormingen fra Blackrock Spire mot Anduin Lothar og hans hær. Menneske og ork brakte sammen i en titanisk kamp som slet på begge sider, men Warchief'en klarte å drepe Regenten av Azeroth. Likevel hadde ikke Lothar's død den effekten Doomhammer forventet. Istedenfor å bli demoralisert, samlet Alliansen seg - ledet av Lothar's nestkommanderende, Turalyon - og knuste Doomhammer's styrker. Møte med Thrall Etter tapet på Blackrock Spire, ble Doomhammer fanget og holdt fanget i palasset til Kong Terenas av Lordaeron. Men Doomhammer klarte lett å flykte fra Lordaeron og kom til en interneringsleir, hvor han så hva hans folk hadde blitt. I stedet for de blodtørstige krigerne han hadde ledet i kamp, fant Doomhammer slappe, oppgitte sjeler. Desperat, falt nesten Doomhammer over til døsigheten selv, men holdt seg oppe lenge nok til å flykte. Han levde i eksil Lordaeron's mindre befolkede steder, til han en dag ble kontaktet av Drek'Thar fra Frostwolf Klanen. Den eldre shamanen informerte Doomhammer om at det var en ung ork som var på besøk hos den i fjellene i Alterac. Denne orken viste seg å være den lenge tapte sønnen til Durotan, som hadde unnsluppet menneskelig fangenskap og lett etter orkene. Durotan's sønn, Thrall, var bestemt på å frigi orkene og få dem tilbake til sin tidligere storhet. Orgrim hadde hørt om denne Thrall før fra Grom Hellscream, som Thrall hadde møtt da han lette etter sin klan. Hellscream hadde ikke annet enn positivt å si om ham. Nysgjerrig, besøkte Doomhammer Frostwolf'ene for å se Thrall selv, men gjorde det klart på forhånd at han ikke ønsket at Thrall visste hvem han var. Da Doomhammer ankom refererte ingen til ham med navn eller fortalte Thrall om ham. Så da Thrall så Doomhammer den natten ante han ikke at han snakket med den tidligere lederen for Horden han hadde hørt så mye om; han så bare en ork som varmet seg mot ilden. Ut over kvelden ble Thrall økende irritert over orkens hemmeligholdelse og hans snakk om at det var meningsløst å prøve å kjempe mot menneskene. Da Thrall insisterte på at orkenes frihet var grunn nok, spurte den fremmede hvorfor han da gjemte seg oppe i fjellene. Enda sintere, argumenterte Thrall at han ville dra til Grom Hellscream og Warsong Klanen, og at sammen ville de kunne frigi orkene. Sa at Hellscream var en "demon-befengt drømmer." Thrall hadde hørt nok og utfordret orken som hadde vært frekk hele kvelden til en tvekamp. Dette var akkurat det Doomhammer håpet på. Han fortalte at Frostwolf'ene var feiginger og at orkene som rase aldri kunne beseire menneskene, for å se om Thrall sto opp for hans folk og klan eller ikke, og Thrall skuffet ham ikke. Nå ville Doomhammer se om Thrall's kamp ferdigheter gikk opp til ryktene. Frigjøringen av Orkene Tapende for den unge shamanen, og vist nåde, avslørte han seg som Warchief. Først ble Thrall lamslått over hvordan han hadde behandlet en så viktig person som Orgrim Doomhammer og unnskyldte seg umiddelbart, men Orgrim stoppet ham og sa det ikke var nødvendig, og forklarte så hvorfor han hadde vært anonym. Han fortalte videre at han ville frigi orkene, og Thrall og Drek'thar gikk med på å hjelpe. Sammen med Hellscream og Warsong'ene, stormet de fire fangeleirer, og friga orkene enkelt. På den femte, var Alliansen forberedt. De overfalt orkene, og Orgrim ble dødelig såret av et feigt stikk bakfra - spiddet av en vakts spyd med nok kraft til å gå gjennom den bakre platen i rustningen og gjennom kroppen hans, og dermed brystplaten innenfra. Med sitt siste åndedrett, ga Orgrim tittelen Warchief, sammen med krigshammeren og den sorte rustningen, til Thrall. Akkurat den fangeleiren er akkurat nå Horde basen Hammerfall, i Arathi Highlands. Sammen med ham i mange slag, har hammeren og rustningen tjent Thrall godt, og sitter nå med ham på tronen i Orgrimmar, hovedstaden til Horden, oppkalt etter Warchief Orgrim Doomhammer. Hans hammer og rustning, på den nye lederen for Horden, venter på neste gang den trengs i forsvar av Horden.